leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/Ajraddatz
I accidentally stuff D: 15:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Votes Support # 15:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #To be honest, I was going to create a request for him to become one myself. I hadn't created it yet because he said that he will be inactive for a little bit. I think that Aj will make a wonderful bureaucrat! 16:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #Wow. Aj being nominated for bureaucrat was very unexpected. Also, since he's been on the wiki longer than any of us (excluding KazMx of course :D), and is very knowledgable on many occasions, I think he will fit well into this role nicely. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 17:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #D3Reap3R Sure, why not. It's not like we have much to lose anyway ? :D --D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 17:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #He has a sensible head on his shoulders. Im 95%±5% sure he would do a good job. - 19:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #Very knowledgeable, has been around for a very long time, and has a level head, good enough for me. NeonSpotlight 19:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #+1 -- 21:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *@ Nystus: What is your comment supposed to mean? (I accidentally stuff) 16:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:What this? I don't even... 17:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *::Above the table of content box, there is a message from you (saying why you nominated him). You said "I accidentally stuff D:". What does that mean? 17:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:::I ADMIT NOTHING!! 17:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:::: Err ok then.. 17:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:::::I think me means that "Things are be doing". Hope that clears it up. 19:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *::::::I still don't understand the meaning :/ sorry. Also, how many votes does this nomination need by when because the answer is a bit obvious :) 21:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *I accept on one condition: I get to keep the green name rather than the yellow. Yellow is very ugly imo, especially with my username. 21:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:Hello. I have constructed an example of what it might look like in yellow rather than green. I hope you enjoy it! :) Ajraddatz Talk ' What do you think? 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:: How about we compromise, Chartreuse. It's like yellow but also is green and is use a lot in fishing lures. 22:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:::That would give some people seizures ;) - Fine, I guess that will work... :P 22:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *::::Wait now I am confused :s which one will work? 22:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *:::::You do know that bureaucrat is just the extra right of promoting/demoting people right? And...yellow is good, i thought the same thing about it but I now like it better, what do you say about testing yellow for a couple weeks and see if you like it? EDIT: Wait, what? I like my current yellow color... what should we do? 03:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *::::::Indeed, all bureaucrats can do is access . And all the sysop stuff as well, assuming that they also have sysop tools. 04:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *::::::Also, you and Kaz can keep the yellow, I'll just continue to use the admin green, unless Nystus forces me to use yellow. 21:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminshipCategory:Inactive rights requests *:::::::Enjoy the new colors. - 'KazMx (Message me! ) 21:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC)